


My Heart's Half Full

by EnchantedDiamondToast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minecraft Deathrun AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedDiamondToast/pseuds/EnchantedDiamondToast
Summary: Dream, Badboyhalo, and their team of beta testers are super excited to trial run the new virtual reality simulation that the duo have been working on for months.  Pleased with the success of the creative mode trial, Dream is eager to test the recently completed survival mode; Bad is concerned but ultimately ends up coming along for the ride.  Soon after loading into the world something becomes glaringly obvious to the players.  If you die in the game, you die in real life and the only way out is to defeat the Ender Dragon.Like they say, hardcore Minecraft isn't fun.  But who says you can't make it fun?  Armed with their randomly assigned powers gifted to them by the program the team must kill the final boss or face being stuck in the game forever.[Minecraft Deathrun AU]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DmnButter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmnButter/gifts).



“Dream are you sure this is going to work?”

Dream couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the concerned voice of his colleague. There was something about his already nasally voice being peppered with the static feedback of cheap headphones that made it resemble that of a doting parent even more than it usually did.

“Yes Bad, besides, we did the creative mode trial last month and it was fine. I don’t understand what you’re so worried about.” Replied Dream, holding the microphone of his headphones up to his mouth as he stood up, half-bent over the desk as he searched for the virtual reality headset.

“Well yeah… But survival mode is different. I meant if you die you have to go through the process of respawning. I mean death isn’t even a concept in creative mode.”

“So? We won’t feel pain or anything, we haven’t coded it in yet.”

“Still it’s going to be disorientating, and you’ll lose your entire inventory when you’re sent back to spawn.”

Dream let out a sigh. Leave it to his friend to state the obvious.

“See I knew you’d come around! This. Is. A. Bad. Idea.” Enunciated Bad, clapping between every pause.

“Isn’t bad your first name?”

“Well yes… But look here you muffin!”

Another eye roll was made in response. One thing Dream would never understand about Bad was his aversion to swearing, the man was five years his senior, and regardless of how snarky Dream got, the man had never so much cussed in his presence. He supposed that the man’s unrivaled patience was one of the reasons that despite their polarised personalities they were revolutionizing the landscape of virtual reality games.

The idea had been Bad’s of course, but as his long-time friend and fellow moderator of his server where the two showcased plugins, Dream had been invited along to help write the code. They had decided to begin the project on their long-time favorite game, Minecraft. Simple pixelated graphics and simplified (even if completely illogical at times) game mechanics made the game easy to translate into a completely immersive format; not to mention the duo had spent years developing plugins that had given them more than enough exposure to the game’s source code. It was only fitting, if Dream said so himself.

Of course, they were not the only ones hoping to make a completely immersive reality version of the game. Fellow enthusiasts and world-renowned players of the game like Sapnap, Skeppy, Technoblade, Wilbur, and a6d to name a few were just as eager for the project to reach fruition and were only too happy to offer themselves as Beta testers for the cause. 

Admittedly the group did not know one another personally, only referring to each other using online aliases and derived nicknames, with the exception of Bad and himself. But Dream liked it that way. It was simpler and kept the messiness of personal lives locked behind the blue-tinted glow of computer monitors where it belonged.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Asked Dream, retrieving the headset from a box filled with miscellaneous wires from underneath his desk.

“I sent a message to the group chat a few hours ago, a6d and Wilbur said they’d be going online a bit later on because of time zones but I don’t think it’ll be an issue once the server is up and running. Wilbur also said he’d be inviting some new players along this time. I wouldn’t worry about it too much though; our server is more than capable of supporting a few more players.”

“Right.” Replied Dream as he threaded the headset’s cord through the maze of tangled wires, eventually giving up and resorting to flinging it about violently until it shook free of the mess.

Eventually, the cord wormed its way free, but not before tipping the box over and dumping the surrounding wires onto the cream-colored carpet of Dream’s bedroom. Dream glanced at the box, now significantly more empty than it was initially, before sweeping the resulting mess under his desk with the side of his foot. He’d clean it up later.

“Alright, the server’s going up now.” Came Bad’s voice through the headphones.

“See you there.” Chuckled Dream.

“See you there you son of a gun.” Sighed Bad.

Dream took a moment to roll his eyes at yet another one of the man’s euphemisms before slipping his headphones off and placing them on the desk. If Bad had anything else he wanted to say, he’d have to say it when they loaded into the server. He took a moment to stretch before plugging in the headset, turning it around in his hands to admire its design once more. It was a simple idea really, a store-bought virtual reality headset that he and Bad had made some modifications to so that an electronic current would be sent to the brain to mimic real-life sensations while in the simulation. Of course, the user would technically be in a voluntarily-induced coma while in the game. But Bad and himself had done their research and contacted medical students, who happened to be friends from their college, to ensure the voltage wasn’t enough to cause permanent injury or be fatal. They had constructed 10 in total, and been careful to ensure each was the exact same and equipped with the necessary safety features.

While some might see their work as plagiarism, Dream simply saw it as simply continuing to build on the genius of others. A plugin if nothing else. Not that it mattered of course, the duo weren’t profiting from their little passion project and had no future plans to. If anything, it just made the experience all the more special. Something that out of the billions of people who called the planet home, only 10 would have access to; and that made it priceless to Dream.

Taking one last moment to check that his system unit was plugged into the surge protector and that the backup generator in his room was working properly, Dream inhaled deeply through his nose and plugged the cord into the USB port, wiggling it out of habit to make sure it was in place.

He caught a glimpse of himself in his bathroom mirror as he made his way towards the bed; his blue-lined silhouette stared back at him adding emphasis to his rat's nest of a hairstyle. A baby blue hooded pullover and slate grey track pants; not the most stylish of outfits, but it was comfortable and what else did you need if you spent the majority of the day in your room up to your knees in computer code? After all, it wasn’t like anyone would see his actual outfit. He and Bad had made a few updates and programmed the simulation so that players would wear their Minecraft skins or at least the program’s interpretation of it. While it was a little questionable how the neon green blob with a white cartoonish smiling creature slapped on the front would translate over, it couldn’t be worse than his usual attire.

Dream let himself flump onto his bed mimicking a trust-fall, his head landing on his pillow with a soft thud. Staring up at the bluish glow projected on his ceiling for one last time, he slid the headset on and let the room fade to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's chapter one out of the way. Hopefully, you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed coming up with this crazy idea (that does not rip off Sword Art Online in any way, shape, or form I swear). 
> 
> Questions, comments and kudos very much welcome and hopefully you'll stick around for chapter 2. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dream watched as the white void above him started to fill with the pumpkin rind orange of dawn, squinting slightly and raising his forearm up to shield his face as the rays of sun reached his eyes. Thankfully as the terrain continued to generate a tree loaded in, shielding him from the light. Dream allowed his arm to fall to his side once more as a gentle wind swept across the field and tickled the tip of his nose.

Once the breeze passed, Dream noticed a slight weight on his chest. He swept at the spot with his fingertips expecting to knock off a small twig that had fallen from one of the surrounding oak trees. The unexpected coolness of the object caused him to lift his hand once more. Propping himself up on his left elbow to get a better look he was met with the sight of glazed ceramic mask that vacantly stared back at him behind a wide smile. He hooked his fingers under the rim of the mask, lifting it as he sat himself up properly. Only to lose his hold on it immediately as a white figure tumbled out, falling under the mask again as it landed on the grass next to Dream.

“What the hell…” Dream muttered to himself, forcing a blink to completely clear his vision.

Making sure to get a stronger grip on the mask, he picked it up once more only to find yet another vacantly smiling face staring back at him from underneath as a small white creature cooed at him.

“Dream!” Echoed a voice in the distance.

Dream flinched, that voice was definitely Bad’s and he could see the outline of his own reflection in the glazed surface of the mask. He turned the mask over expecting to see some string or ribbon to tie it to his face, only to be met with nothing but the milky glow of the mask’s glazed inner. He wasn’t ready for this. He’d known Bad for over three years, but they’d never seen each other’s faces. While the topic may have been of great interest to most people. To Dream it was dark shadow in the pool of other’s mind always threatening to rise to the surface that ultimately resulted in disgust and disappointment once it emerged from the inky depths and the anonymity of computer screens shattered like fresh frost on glass.

Thankfully Bad was not most people. It was unspoken agreement between the two to maintain anonymity and one that was mutually respected.

The mask may have lacked any form of fastening, but it was better than nothing, he’d just hold it on his face like an idiot until he found a solution. He quickly placed the mask on his face, not bothering to brush the creature off his arm as it hopped onto his shoulder and nested itself between his hair and the crook of his neck.

“Dream where are you, you muffin!” Called Bad once again, now sounding closer than before.

“Over here Bad.” Replied Dream, his voice somehow sounding perfectly clear despite his mouth being obstructed.

“Oh Dream, thank goodness.” Panted Bad, running over to greet the man. “I was so worried, I thought that maybe you didn’t load in properly. I knew we should have selected super flat for world generation, it’s impossible to see anything in this forest!”

“Yeah but that’d be boring.” Scoffed Dream

Hopefully, the smugness in his voice would distract Bad from the fact the Dream looked like a complete idiot holding the mask against his face with a sentient bowling pin snuggling against him. His cheeks reddening considerably behind the mask, as the flaws of his new appearance continued to weigh on him.

“Hey check this out!”

Dream turned to face his friend once more. Bad’s now ash grey hands were firmly grasping the hilt of a diamond sword as the man swung it around playfully.

“More like check you out, what happened to you?” Commented Dream, taking a moment to fully take in his friends appearance. 

Bad’s face was obscured by a black hooded cloak featuring a red trim, with two pearly eyes that cast a faint glow on the smoky bridge of his nose and a light dusting of powdered sugar freckles lining the night sky of his cheeks. The ends of a dual toned grey scarf tussled about from where they poked out from under his cloak, against the legs of the man’s black and red plaid pants. The oxblood leather strap of a scabbard was also drawn against his chest, which was most likely where the diamond sword had come from. While Bad’s outfit left a majority of the man’s face and skin covered, Dream guessed that based on the colour of his hands and what he could make out from the faint light emitted by his eyes, there was a strong chance the rest of his friend’s skin was also completely ash in colour.

“What do you mean?” Replied Bad, the slight nasal tone of his voice only adding to the cluelessness of his question.

“Your hands.” Stated Dream, pointing to emphasise his point.

“Ahh! What the muffin?!” Stuttered Bad, dropping his sword in the process.

Dream held in a wheeze as he watched the realisation continue to dawn on his friend as the man continued to flail about.

“This isn’t funny Dream! I-”

“So, like can you see?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I can see, you muffin!” Responded Bad, the agitation in his voice now apparent.

“Your eyes, they’re completely white. Your irises are technically grey, but the rest of your eyes are well… White.”

“I can see just fine thank you.” Huffed Bad from under his hood. “The real question is how can you see? Your mask doesn’t even have eye holes. I knew updating the cosmetic feature was a mistake, things were so much easier when we all had the default skin.”

“You seriously want to be stuck here with nine other people who look the exact same as you with no way of telling who’s who?”

“No I… Look let’s just start getting tools and stuff before the others get here.” Groaned Bad. “And can I have my sword back please?”

“I don’t have your sword.”

“Yes, you do Dream. I saw you pick it up. I know you’re hiding it in your inventory.”

“No. I. Don’t.”

“Dream please, this is stressful enough as it is.”

“I don’t have it!” Yelled Dream, the guilt settling in his chest as soon as he made eye contact with his Bad’s visibly hurt expression. “I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine. What about your friend?” Asked Bad glancing sadly at the frowning creature on Dream’s shoulder.

“It was smiling when I found it.” Replied Dream, taking a moment to stroke the creature on its head with his index finger. “Also, your sword’s in the scabbard on your back.”

“Huh? Oh…” Awkwardly laughed Bad as he reached over his shoulder, feeling for the hilt of his sword. “Strange… I don’t remember putting it there.”

“Can I try something?”

“Sure.”

“Give me your sword.”

“Why?” Asked Bad, unsheathing his sword and passing it to Dream.

As soon as Bad’s fingers were off the hilt, Dream ran forward flinging the sword as far away as he could, watching with satisfaction as it flew over the trees and disappeared into the distance.

“Dream!” Yelled Bad in horror, his ashy complexion paling considerably.

“Relax.” Wheezed Dream, clutching his sides.

“How am I supposed to relax? You just threw my sword into the next world seed!”

“C-c-check… Your back… Again.” Dream managed to blurt out between chuckles.

“W-what?” Spluttered Bad, his hands once again finding the hilt of his sword as he reached for it.

“Didn’t you find it strange that you spawned into a survival world with a diamond sword?”

“No… Well maybe a little bit, but still!”

“The sword’s a part of your Minecraft skin isn’t it?”

“Well yeah…” Replied Bad sheepishly.

“That means the program recognises it as a part of you, it’s always going to come back to you no matter how far away it goes. I realised that when I saw the scabbard on your back, but I just couldn’t help myself.” Explained Dream, still chuckling from behind his mask. “You can’t put Loyalty on a hoe, but the game didn’t say anything about swords.”

“Language! Also, I’m pretty sure anvils don’t let you put Loyalty on anything besides tridents.”

“That was a joke.”

“Oh…”

Dream watched as Bad kicked at the grass under his boot as the weight of awkward silence settled between them. He coughed in an attempt to ease the tension, bringing his elbow up to his mouth to catch it out of habit, knowing fully well that his mouth was already covered by the mask. Glancing down at Bad from behind his arm.

Thankfully, the game decided to take matters into its own hands as a white light filled the space between the two men.

“What the-”

“Muffin!” Exclaimed Bad, finishing Dream’s sentence before the other man had the chance to cuss.

The duo watched as the light took the more solid form of a pig’s snout followed by a pretentious fur-trimmed, crimson coat and black, woollen dress pants.

“T-techo…?” Bad managed to get out, his moon-like eyes widening in horror. “I… Am so sorry.”

“At least someone gets it.” Scoffed Dream, cocking his head at the unconscious figure. “I kept telling you he really was a pig.”

“Dream not now!” Huffed Bad, a maroon flush beginning to fog up the outlines of his cheek bones.

Dream opened his mouth to make another remark but shut it silently once he saw the ghost of tears begin to well up in his friend’s silver eyes. He bit his lower lip, flicking his tongue over it in hopes the slight warmth would coax the right words out of his mouth that had frozen itself shut behind his mask. No such luck.

Glancing back at Bad, who was now busy pacing back and forth frantically in front of Techno’s comatose form, Dream sat himself down on the grass once more. He let himself lean backwards onto his palms, gently clutching fistfuls of the warmed grass tufts in each hand he let himself stare up at the now clear sky. It was an odd feeling to say in the least. The simulation had improved significantly since the initial trials with the landscape now resembling that of reality, rather than a pixelated train wreck of oversaturated colours. It would be so easy to get lost in it all.

Before Dream could continue to get lost in his own thoughts two bursts of white light found their way to either side of him as two new players loaded into the server. Instinctively Dream shuffled backwards as the light to his left gained a cobalt hue before materialising into the outline of a hooded cloak.

“Skeppy?” Asked Dream as he prodded the man’s side with his foot.

Dream had seen some of the American’s videos before but didn’t know much about him besides the assault on one’s eyes that was his oversaturated cyan blue Minecraft skin. Allegedly it was inspired by the diamond block but based on the trolling-nature of the videos he’d seen, Dream wouldn’t be surprised if it was just an excuse to flaunt such an obnoxious colour. Not that Dream was one to talk, running around in his signature lime skin.

“Guys, we seriously need to hurry up and get tools!” Urged Bad, clapping loudly in front of Skeppy in hopes of waking the sleeping figure.

“I’m with Bad on this one.” Added a now conscious Techno. “You guys did a great job upping the realism and all, but since this is survival mode I don’t want to be out in the open once the sun sets and mobs start spawning in.”

Dream bit his lip as Techno continued to talk, he couldn’t help but stare at the way the man’s snout twitched after each vowel. Regardless, the “pig king”, for lack of a better title, had reacted much better to his new form than Bad had and Dream had to admit that warranted some form of respect. Especially since Californian was now stuck in the form of a humanoid pig.

“Urgh I’m up!” Groaned Skeppy, brushing Bad’s hands away from his face as he rolled to his side.

“Skeppy this isn’t time to be sleeping we seriously need to make a base before the sun sets!” Emphasised Bad, attempting to shake the teen awake as he did so, Dream noting the growing panic in his colleague’s voice.

“Relax, extra help just spawned in.” Added Techno, gesturing to the newly growing speck of light.

“Techno this is the last thing we need! It took ages to wake you up, Skeppy might as well be a lost cause and the sun’s going down, spawning in now is basically a death sentence!”

Raising his fist to his mouth in an attempt to suppress a chuckle at the growing antics, Dream turned and walked over to a nearby oak tree. In the time Bad had carried on in his usual fashion about how they needed to get wooden tools and make a base, they couldn’ve easily collected more than enough logs for a crafting table and the like with time to spare for the construction of the iconic day one dirt box. Lowering his fist from his mouth, he brought his arm back before bringing it forward rapidly, a thud sounding as it slammed into the trunk.

Dream winced as the numbing shockwave made its way up his forearm, stopping abruptly in his shoulder. Pulling his hand back he examined his knuckles. The radiated an angry shade of red back at him where they’d scuffed against the bark of the tree, light streaks of blood flowing into the creases of his hand and drawing a cryptic map.

What the hell?

It made no sense. He’d made sure not to program in pain. He and Bad had checked over the source code countless times to ensure that nothing even remotely similar to pain would be included in the simulation. There was no way…

Dream brought up his character menu, navigating his way to the statistics page. A punch of dread hit him in the stomach as the unmistakable hearts of hardcore mode cast a crimson glow on the pearlescent surface of his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!  
> Sorry that this took forever, these past few weeks have been rough. :(  
> Although I have much more free time now so expect more frequent updates in the future, being able to write again is such an amazing feeling. :)))
> 
> Back on topic about the fic, yes things are about to get real! Hopefully this was worth the disgustingly long wait, questions, comments and kudos welcome as always.   
> Now for that special announcement I hinted at back in chapter 1, a friend of mine Toast has expressed interest in adapting my fic into fanart. Although they haven't quite figured out a release date for that quite yet it's been a pleasure to have this opportunity to collaborate with such an amazing artist. You can check out their art account "dmnbutter" so please go show them some love and support. :) Please remember to be respectful and don't repost or qrt their art.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's chapter one out of the way. Hopefully, you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed coming up with this crazy idea (that does not rip off Sword Art Online in any way, shape, or form I swear). 
> 
> Questions, comments and kudos very much welcome and hopefully you'll stick around for chapter 2. :D


End file.
